What to expect when you're expecting
by DxC forever
Summary: Based off the movie, What to expect when you're expecting, join Courtney, Bridgette, Gwen, Heather, and Lindsey on the adventures through pregnancy and the problems you have to face to get through them along the way ENJOY


**Hey guys well I remember watching this movie and I decided i should make a story about it so here it is enjoy**

* * *

Courtney and Duncan were on the stage dancing on a TV show called 'Celebrity dance factor'. Courtney was wearing a red two piece outfit while Duncan had on a tux with a red tie. As the duo did there last move everyone clapped and the shared a loving victory hug.

* * *

"Alejandro, quick come see this!" called a Asian in her young twenties called kicking her tanned feet multiple times on the dirt yellowish couch and smacking on some popcorn.

Than a man a little older than her walked into the room and sat next to her "What are you watching?" he asked. She quickly answered back "Celebrity Dance Factor" giving her a strange look he stood up and said "Nope"

"But its the finals!"

* * *

Courtney and Duncan stood at the top of the stage with the other consistence holding hands and smiling.

A man in his late thirty's, named Chris. came up with a huge smile on his face "Now Lets go to our panel of Chefs to see what Courtney and Duncan got" He said pointing to the only judge on the panels who had a chefs hat on.

He held up Five stars on a black stick. which got a ton of cheers for.

Chris pointed to the next Judge which was a woman with blonde hair and a red dress on who was known as blaineley. "You know what if i had six stars i would give you that but i only have five so ill give you those" she said holding up a black stick with five stars on them.

* * *

Bridgette and Geoff sat in the living room on the edge of the couch.

"Courtney and Duncan are taking it" Bridgette said sitting in a cloud covered snuggle biting her nail

"No, No I think Dwade has it" Geoff said sitting next to her looking at her like she's crazy

"What!" Bridgette said "Yea, yea"

* * *

Chris pointed to the last judge who was a man in a black tux and a red tie who was named Josh. He had a unimpressed face "It wasn't for me so i give you three stars" He said holding up a black stick with three white stars on it. which got 'aww' and 'boo' from the crowd.

* * *

Gwen sat with her two room mates Leshawna and Izzy.

"Dude she's totally doing him" Gwen said pointing at the TV screen who had Duncan and Courtney standing on the stage

"No way" Izzy replied back shaking her head rapidly. But Leshawna interrupted them while putting down a magazine with the two dancing stars on it which said "Duncan and Courtney: secret couple off the dance floor"

"Girl, don't question the front cover of 'Stars Buzz' magazine" she said putting her hands up in the air. But was shushed by Gwen trying to pay attention to who won.

* * *

Chris was back on the TV and was saying "Ok now people this has been the closes match we have had since we've started this awesome show." he said winking at the camera.

"Can i have the envelope please!" he yelled at the coworkers working behind the stage and out came a boy who gave Chris the envelope.

"And the winner on Celebrity factor season fifteen is...COURTNEY MASON and DUNCAN EVENS!" he yelled

Courtney screamed and cheered while Duncan threw up his fist they gave each other hugs and ran to the middle of the stage. But not until Courtney threw her skirt at one of the other consistence.

Duncan waited for her at he end of the stage stairs for only for her to jump and rap her legs around his waist. he spinned her around a couple of times and put her down.

Once Courtney touched the ground she looked nauseas an was about to throw up. they walked over Chris and grabbed trophy.

Chris gave the reward to Duncan while Courtney looked around. She grabbed the trophies and threw up all of her lunch pretty much. She got nauseas looks from everyone there and a worried looked from Duncan

"Courtney are you okay?" Chris whispered "I'm sorry, so sorry" she said back Chris laughed and said "Lets hope she's not pregnant folks" and smiled at the camera.

Duncan quickly turned his head towards her with a even worried look on his face but got the same face back from her. they both turned the heads to the crowed and Duncan mouthed 'Oh my god'

They both smiled and held up the trophy while loud music played and fire sparks were coming from behind them. and the TV cut off.

* * *

 **So guys i hope you enjoyed this first chapter review and like follow I just hope i can continue this fanfic because it could go great thanks**

 **BYEEEEE**


End file.
